


Podfic: Touch Me (Not)

by striped_bowties



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out, Author's tags, Banter, Flirting, Frustration, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic Revealed, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yenta Sue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striped_bowties/pseuds/striped_bowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Merlin is reluctantly pure, Arthur is unfairly tempting, and the Great Dragon sits back with popcorn to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Touch Me (Not)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Touch Me (Not)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/185695) by [veronamay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay). 



[ ](http://striped-bowties.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/486/6546)

**Length:**  00.55.58  
 **Download:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?em9tl47a8ww4aj6)


End file.
